A secret from the Heart
by SangoSnape
Summary: [AU][Ed x Roy x Riza] Que pasa cuando te casas más por obligación que por que quieres, y a quien amas es más prohibido que el hoy no circula xD [OneShot]


_Hola gente! xD, bueno aquí les traigo un One-Shot de Roy x Ed, espero y les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo n.n… _

… _y antes que se me olvide, este fic esta dedicado a mi maestra querida **YukaKyo**, ojalá y le guste n.n y ya ve? inesperadamente se me vienen las ideas xD._

_**Disclaimer**: Roy, Ed, y todos los de este Fic, no me pertenecen u.u_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A secret from the heart**

_Capitulo Unico_

_**By: S4NG0K41B4**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Roy's POV**_

Ok, creo que es tiempo de reflexionar un poco las cosas, antes de que toda mi vida se arruine. Primero, nunca creí que querer a alguien, y ser correspondido, doliera, bueno, tal vez no dolería, si estuvieses con esa persona.

Y mírenme… yo, Roy Mustang, aquí, a punto de ir al altar con la persona errónea, con una persona que no amo; ella es grandiosa, en muchos sentidos, pero… no es lo que yo quiero.

Se preguntaran como llegue a aquí, si a simple vista se nota, que con gusto escogería otro camino…

… pero si conocieran lo que me pasó, créanme que no.

Todo comenzó un fin de semana, acababa de llegar de una fiesta junto con mi "amigo" y compañero de habitación Edward Elric, la verdad es que teníamos unos tragos encima, pero, para nada borrachos, eh!...

… aquella fiesta había sido por el cumpleaños del hermano menor de Ed, y qué mejor para celebrar su mayoría de edad, que una fiesta en un antro.

Bueno, el punto aquí no es eso, si no, lo que pasó esa noche… después de cambiarnos de ropa, y preparar algo de cenar, Ed y yo, nos dispusimos a ver la tele, películas de terror, creo que era una buena opción, a pesar de todo, apenas eran como las 2 de la madrugada, y ninguno de los dos se disponía ir a dormir.

La película iba a la mitad, un repentino cambio de sonido en la escena hizo que Ed saltara de susto, y tomara en su agarre mi brazo, esto me incomodó un poco, así que decidí alejarme, después de que la película quedará en "stop" pasó algo realmente inesperado, Ed se acercó a mí un poco más, ya que antes del susto, habíamos estado cada uno del lado opuesto del sillón, pero ahora, estábamos a escasos centímetros del uno al otro. Sobra decir, que en ese momento, a parte de incomodo, sentía ganas de hacer algo, que ni yo mismo supe en su debido momento lo que era.

Mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndonos uno en la mirada del otro…

-. Roy… te quiero…- fue lo que alcance a escuchar que dijo Ed antes de sentir como sus labios ahora se encontraban en los míos!pero que diablos estaba pasando¡Como podría ser posible eso¡Ed me estaba besando! En ese momento no pude hacer nada, así que solo devolví aquel tierno y tímido beso por parte del rubio.

Después de que nos separamos, me sentía extraño, y al ver ahora, la mirada que en los ojos de Ed había, me sentía más todavía...

… nos volvimos a acercar, rápidamente otro beso comenzamos, ahora mas apasionado, pude escuchar como en mi oído Edward murmuraba "Te necesito"…

… después de eso, sabía lo que pasaría, pero, no pensé en las consecuencias, y es más, en ese momento, no me importaba… y así pasamos la noche, amándonos el uno al otro, entregándonos, en cuerpo, en alma, mientras nuestros labios nos traicionaban, y una y otra vez, murmurábamos un "Te amo", sin importar en nada, más que en nosotros dos, sin pensar en el mañana.

Recuerdo, que en la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, no todo era perfecto, como esa madrugada… en cuanto me voltee, cual fue mi sorpresa, ahí, a mi lado, Edward Elric, desnudo, acostado en mi cama, durmiendo placidamente… algo no muy normal en mí. Horrorizado quedé al recordar lo que en la noche había pasado… ¡Dios!En que estaba pensando! Así que rápidamente, me levanté, y después de darme una ducha rápida, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado, y al observar que Ed seguí dormido, fui a despejar mi mente… y ¿A dónde más? Con mi novia, tenía que volver a sentirme "hombre" por más loco que pareciera, pero, todavía no daba crédito a lo que había hecho…

Y así fue como terminé en su departamento, al abrir la puerta, energéticamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

-. Roy, mi amor, que sorpresa.- dijo mientras ambos pasábamos a la sala, no me pude contener, así que la besé apasionadamente, y terminamos en su cama, no tengo que explicar que fue lo que hicimos, de seguro, ya lo saben más que bien.

Al ver a Riza, entre mis brazos, mientras dormía, no pude evitar pensar en Ed… oh no, eso estaba mal… y más, porque a pesar de que había pasado, casi todo el día con Riza, aquello, dejaba un hueco en mí, ya que eso…

… solo había sido sexo, un deseo desesperado por olvidar todo, deseo carnal, no había sentido aquel afecto, como cuando me encontraba con Ed, y tampoco yo lo había demostrado, porque, simplemente… no nació de mí.

Aunque, no es de mí solo hacerlo por amor, pero, había algo, en mi pecho, que no me dejaba en paz, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-. Mi amor¿Qué haces?.- me preguntó Riza, al notar como me levantaba de la cama y me vestía.

-. Me voy a mi departamento.- dije fríamente, sabía que esa no era la mejor forma, pero, necesitaba hacerlo, toda esa noche había pasado reflexionando, y sin darme cuenta, ya era de día, tiempo, para volver con Ed.

-. Pero¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, conmigo?.-

-. Riza, lo mejor es que nos distanciemos… hay que darnos tiempo.- respondí sin voltear, sabía que si lo hacía, la vería, llorando, y digamos que, no iba a retractarme, y no quería que ella intentase algo para cambiar mi decisión, y la única forma de hacérsela saber… era así.

Entré esa mañana al departamento, después de una ardua y agotadora pelea con Riza por hacerle saber que yo con ella ya nada. Me sorprendí al ver a Edward acostado en el sillón. Me acerqué, lucía tan lindo cuando dormía… noté que su mejilla se encontraba mojada, acaso había llorado… ¿por mí? Había una gran posibilidad de que así fuera, no pude evitar el sonreír, pero es que ¿Quién lo diría? El siempre tan deseado por las mujeres Roy Mustang, ahora¿enamorado de un hombre? Tal vez la palabra enamorado era mucho, pero, vaya, si que tenía unos muy grandes sentimientos hacia ese chico.

Tenía que despertarlo, tenía que decirle, que lo que pasó entre nosotros había sido maravilloso, pero, no quería despertarlo, se veía tan angelical en esos momentos, indefenso… no se me ocurrió otra forma para despertarlo que dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Pude sentir como poco a poco mediante iba despertando correspondía aquel gesto de cariño.

-. Roy, volviste.- dijo en un susurro, mientras se lanzaba contra mi pecho, y con sus manos rodeaba mi cintura… no pude con su peso, y como en esos momentos me encontraba agachado no pude evitar el caerme con todo y el pequeño Ed.

Conversamos un rato más, y después quedamos en que seríamos pareja, pero, no podían vernos juntos, no, por ahora no, nuestra relación sería secreta… por lo menos, hasta que realmente estuviéramos listos.

Dos meses, dos maravillosos meses al lado de Ed habían pasado ya, había estado feliz, nada arruinaría eso, todas las mañanas me despertaba, mi primer pensamiento: Ed… ya ansiaba contarle a todos lo nuestro, claro, a más que a uno los íbamos a dejar boquiabiertos, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Nosotros nos queríamos, y eso era lo más importante…

… hasta aquel día, aquel maldito día, que hizo que todo se viniera abajo, que mi infelicidad empezara, y que hoy en día, me condujera hasta donde estoy ahora.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, tenía que presentar unos últimos trabajos, cuando miré que Riza se me acercaba.

-. ¿Podemos hablar?.- preguntó, obvio no me podía negar, ya que había pasado 1 año y medio con su agradable compañía, y después de escoger un lugar un poco más privado, comenzó a hablar.

-. Roy, no se como decírtelo….- comenzó, la verdad yo estaba un poco dudoso en lo que me diría¿que podría ser que tomase mucho tiempo? No le tomé mucha importancia a lo que decía, ya que para mi gusto le daba muchos rodeos a las cosas, cuando algo captó mi atención…

… ¿embarazada? Riza estaba embarazada! No, no podía ser…

-. !Que!.-

-. Estoy embarazada, y es tuyo…- murmuró al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cara… no lo podía creer… pero ¿Cómo¿Por qué? Dios mío, que iba a pasar ahora? No podía dejar a Riza sola en esos momentos, le pedí tiempo para asimilar las cosas, afortunadamente me lo dio.

Y después de pensar, y pensar, llegué a una decisión, para este momento… mas que bien sabrán cual fue… si, exacto…

No sabía como decírselo, ahora arruinaría todo, le destrozaría el corazón, viviría culpándome, y para nada sería feliz, pero… en el fondo de mí, sabía que era lo correcto.

Observé como entraba a nuestro hogar, acababa de llegar de la escuela, ese día el salía mas tarde que yo, lo seguí con la mirada, debió de haber sentido que algo no marchaba bien, ya que en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, nervioso preguntó: "¿te pasa algo?" aquí venía… aquí todo terminaría…

-. Ed, tenemos que hablar.- susurré al mismo tiempo que me dirigía a él, dejándole ver mi maleta, no supe como explicar lo que me hizo sentir al ver su cara de sorpresa, dolor, confusión…

-. Te vas?.- preguntó sin ni siquiera verme a la cara, pude escuchar ese pequeño sollozo que se ahogó en su garganta… me estaba perdiendo… lo estaba perdiendo.

-. Lo siento.- fue lo único que pude decir después de haber asentido con la cabeza la pregunta de "mi pequeño Ed".

-. ¿Por qué?.-

-. Voy a ser padre.-

-. Vete! No te quiero ver nunca más!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mi corazón en ese momento dejó de latir, no supe ni como saque fuerza para acercarme un poco más a él, besándolo por última vez… dejándole saber todo el amor que hacia el sentía, claro, después de eso, se alejó, murmurando un "Adiós Roy" y así salí de ese departamento… dejando atrás todos los maravillosos momentos que con él compartí…

Y esa fue la última vez que crucé palabra alguna con él… 2 meses ya desde entonces… se como encontrarlo, de hecho, algunas veces lo veo pasar por el parque que queda enfrente de "nuestro antiguo hogar" pero nunca he tenido el valor de ir, y pedirle nuevamente perdón.

Veo como llega uno de mis amigos, Maes, avisándome que la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya estoy aquí, no puedo darme vuelta, y dejar a todos, a Riza, esperando por mí, escapar de mi boda, actuaría como un cobarde… otra vez, después de todo, esta fue mi decisión…

… y de todo corazón Ed… Lo siento…

_**FIN**_

_Espero y les haya gustado la lectura… y ojalá y dejen review para dejarme ver sus comentarios n.n… ya que este es mi 2do fic de ellos… hasta pronto! Xao_

_**S4NG0K41B4**_


End file.
